The present Invention relates to a new and distinct Ilex plant, botanically known as Ilex×meservae, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Monnieves’.
The new Ilex plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Ilex×meservae ‘Mondo’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,999. The new Ilex plant was discovered by the Inventor in 2002 from within a population of plants of ‘Mondo’ in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Dayton, Oreg.
Asexual reproduction of the Ilex plant by cuttings in Dayton, Oreg. since August, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Ilex plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.